


the sun and the moon

by sunshinesimon



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, punk pastel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesimon/pseuds/sunshinesimon
Summary: a short little punk/pastel au with a punk!penelope and pastel!agatha (its more soft!agatha than anything but still)





	the sun and the moon

Penelope Bunce is her own brand of punk.

She is leather jackets, and combat boots with a small heel and long laces. She is black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Curly hair that changes colour every other week and lots of different rings on her hands. She’s all rolled eyes and annoyed scoffs, flipping people off to their faces and to teachers behind their backs. Fighting anyone who might hurt her friends. She looks like she belongs in a New York alley.

But she isn’t a stereotypical punk though, no. She is good grades and her nose in a book. She isn’t bruised knuckles against brick walls. She knows everything about someone before they know it themselves. She doesn’t smell of smoke and cigarettes, like one might think. She smelt of flowers and strong perfume, like Agatha Wellbelove.

Agatha Wellbelove is her own type of pretty.

She is white sun dresses, and flower crowns in the middle of July. Pastel skirts that match her nail polish, light sweaters in November that match her light converse. No makeup around her eyes, but a shiny gloss covering her lips. She is hair that is too pale to be blonde, cascading down her shoulders from under flower crowns and sun hats. She looks like she was raised under the California sun.

She’s the type of girl whose mood gets dampened on a rainy day, but lifted on a sunny one. She is genuine smiles and friendly hugs, holding hands until they go sore. On the outside she is delicate and untouchable, on the inside she is still a beauty that no one can reach. The kids at school say she’s like her own type of popular and lovely. She smelled of Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume and she looked like she was kissed by the sun.

Looking at each girl on their own, they couldn’t be more different.

But in a way, that’s what makes them the same.

From afar they seem like light and dark, soft and rough, the sun and the moon. They look like they would crash and collide at every interaction. But close up, you can see that they’re both just girls, girls who have the same mannerisms as each other, and both smell of daisies. Two girls who are best friends (and maybe more).

They’re always together. When they want to be alone, they go to Agatha’s house, which is so big it feels hollow. When they need to be surrounded by people, they go to Penny’s home where it’s so busy it can never be empty. When it’s Christmas or a birthday they know just what to get each other, one year Agatha got Penny a pair of combat boots that had cute little pink flowers, after that she didn’t wear her regular boots for two months. That same year Aggie got a leather jacket that had her name stitched on it, Agatha wore it all year round.

Penny lets Agatha paint her nails, usually a colour that matched her hair. And sometimes Penny wings Agatha’s eyes with her dark eyeliner. They know stuff about each other that most people would consider a deep secret, but to them it’s no big deal.

Because really, they’re just two girls who let the light shine out of them in a different way. Just like the sun and the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> (@bihoppers on tumblr)


End file.
